Chemins
by Aquarius-no-Camus
Summary: Ils sont deux générations de Chevaliers. Tous sont déterminés. Mais cela n'empêchera pas une malédiction de condamnés treize d'entre eux. Et pourtant, ils prennent le risque de changer le passé pour protéger leur présent. Leur dernière chance de vivre. Deux siècles s'unissent pour une même cause. Ensembles, ils lutteront contre un dieu ivre de vengeance. En espérant que ça plaise
1. Les portes du désespoir

_Coucou,_

_Avant toute chose, je remercie de tout mon cœur ma formidable et incroyable bêta-lectrice : Scorpion-chan23. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, en me donnant des idées, en me corrigeant et en me relisant. Alors vraiment merci_**: )**

_Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui s'apprêtent à lire cette fic qui me tient particulièrement à cœur comme étant la première que j'ai écrite (le one-shot ne compte pas)._

_A propos du fan art, si un jour, la personne qui l'a faite ne désire pas qu'il soit ainsi utilisé, je le retirerai. En tout cas il est très beau._

_Cette fic est yaoi donc homophobe passez votre chemins. Bye bye._

_Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, exceptés quelques uns._

_Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise._

**Russie, 1741**

Le jeune homme avançait prudemment, il ressentait l'aura de son compagnon pas très loin derrière lui qui couvrait ses arrières. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance même s'ils ne faisaient qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance. Un puissant Cosmos se fit sentir. Le Chevalier s'arrêta le temps de le localiser. Il s'élança vers la source sans attendre son partenaire. Il s'en rapprochait quand il sentit ses mouvements ralentir, puis cesser complètement. Le jeune homme se trouvait désormais dans une ruelle sombre. Des cris se firent entendre tout près. Il se débattit inutilement, avant d'abandonner avec l'impression que sa force se faisait drainer. Il jura sachant parfaitement qu'en cas de combat, son manteau ne lui servirait absolument pas à se protéger. Il se traita d'imbécile en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser son armure à l'auberge où il dormait avec son ami (car oui, il considérait la personne qui l'accompagnait comme un ami). Des bruits, qui lui semblèrent plutôt brusques, se firent entendre.

- Pars d'ici ! Va-t-en ! ordonna une voix aux intonations enfantines.

- Mais oui bien sûr, il suffit de demander gentiment voyons, se gaussa une seconde voix.

Voix qui fit d'ailleurs une pause pensive avant de reprendre :

- Je vois que notre invité n'a pas perdu son temps en fait. Tu peux espérer de l'aide. Peut-être.

Un pan du mur derrière lequel se trouvait le Chevalier s'effondra créant un nuage de poussière ce dernier plissa les yeux en tentant de distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Un garçon semblait aussi immobilisé que l'éphèbe malgré son regard brillant de haine. Il semblait vouloir protéger quelque chose car il était tout de même posté devant des débris. Le protecteur d'Athéna y repéra l'énergie d'un être vivant.

- Je rêve ! C'est moi ou tu es profondément idiot ?! Tu sens un Cosmos et tu fonces tête baissée sans prendre la peine de revêtir ton armure ?! Je pensais que les Chevaliers avaient au moins le mérite de réfléchir. (Il se retourna vers l'enfant) En fait, tu ne peux pas espérer du tout.

- On se présente avant de faire des remarques désobligeantes, répliqua l'interpelé d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu as raison, pardonne-moi. Je suis Niels de la Salamandre, l'étoile céleste de la hardiesse. J'imagine que je suis en présence du grand Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

Voyant qu'Albafica (parce que c'était lui) ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je vous observe toi et ton compagnon. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile de vos battre. Je reconnais que tu m'as beaucoup facilité la tâche en décidant de ne pas l'attendre. Merci, fit le Spectre avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ton Cosmos que j'ai ressenti, expliqua calmement le Chevalier quoique légèrement agacé, mais celui de ces enfants. Le tien était tellement éclipsé que je me pose des questions sur le fait que tu sois un spectre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire acerbe.

Niels prit un air vaguement surpris en affichant une moue rageuse mais se reprit rapidement, avant de hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

- Cela ne change rien à l'histoire. Si je ne me trompe pas tu es toujours censé porter ton armure. Et apparemment on ne t'a jamais appris le principe de « je cache mon cosmos ». À moins qu'Athéna se croit au-dessus d'Hadès. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas d'une gamine sans cervelle comme elle, fit-il en renvoyant la pique.

Albafica grimaça, il ne pouvait pas perdre son calme dans cette situation. « Voilà que je me mets a penser comme Dégel maintenant », pensa-t-il, sarcastique. Le spectre avait croisé les bras et le regardait se débattre pour échapper au champs du temps, la tête penchée sur le côté, un fin sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Un éclat narquois dansant dans ses yeux ambré.

- Je pense que tu es la personne la plus arrogante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et une des plus nobles aussi, observa Niels, après les trois juges peut-être. Et d'une certaine manière, tu forces le respect. Mais je dois remplir ma mission.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, répliqua le Chevalier avec une ironie non feinte.

- Tu ne me prends pas assez au sérieux je trouve. Mais tu changeras d'avis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Blade Ruby !

Une épée à la lame alizarine apparut dans la main du spectre. Ses fins cheveux châtain volaient doucement en caressant sa nuque. Il fendit l'air sous le regard d'Albafica qui, impuissant, se retrouva projeté contre un mur avant de s'effondrer dans les ruines de l'édifice encore entier quelques instants plus tôt. Le Poissons toussa et un filet de sang coula de la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa vision devint floue pendant quelques secondes. Il se dégoutait de perdre ainsi la face devant un spectre et il bouillonnait intérieurement, dans tous les sens du terme. Son corps tout entier le brulait et il avait l'impression de se consumer. En revanche, il se promit de ne pas prononcer le moindre son il ne ferait pas ce plaisir au Spectre.

- Déjà ? demanda Niels mi amusé mi méprisant, bien, mes bébés vont avoir de quoi s'amuser, Invocation Salamanders !

Le sol se fendit pour laisser apparaître deux dragons parcourus de flammes. Les créatures se mirent à tourner autour de leur proie sous l'œil attentif de l'étoile céleste de la hardiesse. Soudain, un mur écarlate se dressa autour du Gold Saint.

- Tu croyais pouvoir me battre si facilement ? demanda-il, sa voix résonnant à l'extérieur du bouclier de sang, mais tu sembles avoir oublié que je suis un Chevalier d'Or.

Le mur disparut dans un tourbillon carmin parcouru d'éclats dorés révélant l'éphèbe dans son armure, une délicate rose garance entre ses doigts. Sa cape blanche volant avec classe derrière lui. Son air froid mais non moins arrogant dessiné sur ses traits.

- Sors de ta cachette, Spectre ! ordonna Albafica. Ton illusion ne sert plus à rien !

-…Impressionnant. Comment as-tu deviné ? Je dois que avouer que votre force n'est pas exagérée. Faut au moins vous reconnaître ça.

- Le champs du temps. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait apparaître mais un des enfants dans sa panique, or, cela n'affecte pas les illusions. Tu en as créée une grâce à une chaleur très élevée puis tu l'as manipulée comme si elle était toi. C'est pour ça que tu as réagi si lentement quand la barrière qui me privait de mes mouvements a disparu. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué immédiatement. Malgré tout tu t'adaptes vite lors d'un combat.

Le Chevalier avait joué gros sur ce coup là. En vérité, il n'était pas du tout sûr à cent pourcent de ce qu'il avait avançait. Le Cosmos qui était à l'origine de la barrière semblait bel et bien venir d'un enfant mais indirectement comme si l'enfant en question servait seulement d'intermédiaire.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as découvert la supercherie ? railla Niels en sortant de l'ombre et en dissipant l'illusion d'un simple geste.

- Me débarrasser de toi, répliqua le bleuté sans une once d'humour.

- Ça, ça reste encore à prouver, parce que pour l'instant c'est moi qui ai mené la danse.

- Dans ce cas je vais te montrer que le combat est loin d'être terminé. Piranhan Rose !

Les roses aussi noires que les ténèbres (ô cruelle ironie) filèrent vers leur cible. Le Spectre fit apparaître une boule entièrement constituée de flammes et la lança contre les fleurs. Il l'esquiva en se décalant sur le côté tout en lançant de nouvelles roses à l'image des premières. Cette fois son adversaire ne les évita qu'avec peine.

- Tu ne m'as pas si bien observé apparemment, cingla Albafica.

- C'est vrai, admit Niels de mauvaise grâce, mais pourras-tu détourner cette sphère avec les fleurs que tu manipules ou tuera-elle des innocents ?

- Espèce de monstre ! cracha le Chevalier.

- Venant de ta part je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Albafica savait qu'il avait peu de chances d'arrêter la sphère enflammée avant qu'elle n'atteigne les enfants et ce malgré sa vitesse. Il était trop loin Au moment où le Spectre la lança, il se plaça sur la trajectoire sous le regard narquois de Niels. Son armure d'Or devrait encaisser une partie du choc. Il se retourna un bref instant pour s'assurer que les enfants soient en sécurité et attendit que la boule le frappe. Comme le coup ne venait pas, il s'avança de quelques pas. À une vingtaine de centimètre de lui était apparu un grand mur de glace qui avait stoppé la sphère. Le Poissons se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier avançait d'un pas tranquille et régulier, rien ne venait trahir son visage aux traits impassibles et son regard insondable portant la couleur d'une profonde améthyste.

- Alba, en tant que Chevalier d'Or, tu es censé montrer l'exemple, fit remarquer Dégel.

- C'est bon, coupa l'éphèbe.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? râla Niels. Il était pas censé se ramener l'autre. Je suis fort mais pas suicidaire, il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour ne pas me faire démonter par Eaque.

Il tourna le poignet et disparut, faisant jaillir des rubis des flammes qui l'emportèrent.

- Jag hatar onda stärnor (littéralement « je déteste les mauvaises étoiles. »), fit le Poissons dans un suédois impeccable.

Le Verseau détourna la tête pour dissimuler un très fin sourire. Puis il contourna les ruines, il revient quelques minutes plus tard. Dans ses bras une fillette était inconsciente. Il fut surpris par la puissance de leur Cosmos bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

- Sa colonne vertébrale a été touchée, si elle peut remarcher, ses jambes resteront très faibles, avoua-t-il à son partenaire.

Albafica fronça les sourcils.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda ensuite Dégel en russe au garçon, un gamin aux cheveux d'une belle couleur blonde bouclés cascadant jusqu'aux omoplates, aux étranges iris où se mêlaient différentes nuances de bleu dans lesquelles dansaient comme des paillettes argentées et à la peau claire.

- Espoir, déclara ce dernier du bout des lèvres, ses yeux fuyants.

- Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on les emmène au Sanctuaire, fit le gardien du onzième du temple.

Albafica le regarda longuement, comme pour lui dire quelque chose avant de donner son accord.

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Il hurlait. Un cri empreint d'un désespoir infini. Un flot de larmes continu coulait sur sa peau légèrement cuivrée et ses mains posées à plat sur le sol le brûlaient. Ses yeux bleus méditerranéens avaient perdu leurs éclats joyeux et ses cheveux bouclés volaient au rythme d'un vent ardent auquel se mêlaient des cendres. Sous sa rage, il avait tout détruit, il ne voyait même pas la désolation qu'il avait semée autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre comme il l'avait déjà perdu. C'était trop douloureux. Ils avaient survécu à tant de guerres, traversé tant d'épreuves, défié tant de dieux, tant souffert pour défendre l'amour et la justice. Pour Athéna, la déesse à qui ils avaient juré fidélité, à qui qu'ils avaient juré de protéger au prix de leur vie. Pour la voie qu'ils avaient choisi. Et maintenant un nouveau dieu se dressait sur leur chemin et menaçait de détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient érigé ensemble.

- N'avons nous pas le droit de vivre en paix ?! cria-t-il au ciel.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent longuement autour de lui. Désormais, il ne restait qu'une solution. L'unique espoir des Chevaliers d'Or.

**Sanctuaire, 1741**

Kardia souffla sur la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle retomba, tirant un soupir agacé au jeune homme. D'habitude, il avait une véritable passion pour ses cheveux rebelles (non, il n'est pas narcissique du tout), mais là ils l'embêtaient plus qu'autre chose. Assis sur les marches qui menaient au premier temple, son menton posé dans la main, il s'ennuyait ferme. Ça faisait une semaine que Dégel était parti en mission et le Scorpion n'avait pas pu l'accompagner parce qu'il avait de la fièvre à ce moment là. Le seul avec qui il aimait passé du temps, son partenaire, son frère, son amant. Il entendit un rire cristallin derrière lui et Régulus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune Lion était le seul des Chevaliers d'Ors à prendre le risque de provoquer le huitième gardien (c'était surtout de l'inconscience à l'état pur en fait). Avec Dégel, mais ça ne comptait pas.

- Encore en train de déprimer Kardia, sourit ce dernier, ça va bientôt faire une semaine si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Encore en train d'embêter ses aînés, rétorqua nonchalamment le gardien du huitième temple, ça par contre tu l'as fait toute ta vie si mes souvenirs sont bons.

C'est à ce moment que Shion, Dôko et Rasgado sortirent de la première maison où ils devaient prendre le thé comme à leur habitude.

- Mais vous n'allez pas me foutre la paix, grogna le Scorpion avant même qu'ils aient le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ça fait partie du métier de se faire embêter par ses frères d'armes, glissa habilement le Lionceau. Tiens, c'est moi où ils reviennent des arènes tous les deux ?

Ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement du menton dans la direction où il regardait. Et effectivement, El Cid et Manigoldo arrivaient couvert de transpiration (Quelle idée de s'entrainer en septembre en Grèce quand il fait plus de 30°). Le Bélier se jeta dans les bras du Capricorne en l'embrassant avec fougue arrachant un regard attendrissant à Rasgado.

- Le vieux nous a encore fait bosser comme des forcenés sous prétexte qu'il faut se tenir en forme si jamais la guerre éclatait maintenant et j'en passe, râla le Cancer.

- Mani, c'est de ton maître que tu parles quand même, le gronda faussement Shion.

- Et alors ? Il passe bien son temps à me traiter de disciple ingrat.

- Vous avez vu, les coupa El Cid l'air habitué à leurs disputes assez fréquentes.

- Ça ressemble furieusement à des Chevaliers d'Or revenant de mission, commenta Régulus en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Kardia se releva lentement, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres. En le voyant, Dégel lui offrit un très léger sourire. Le Scorpion aux yeux bleu le lui rendit, de cette manière sincère qu'il n'offrait qu'au Verseau. Albafica marchait tranquillement, aux côtés de ce dernier, son long manteau vermillon se soulevant au rythme du vent manteau qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à retirer à cause de la chaleur. Deux enfants les suivaient timidement, légèrement en retrait.

- Il a l'air malin comme ça Dégel, ça casse le myth du Chevalier froid et insensible, murmura Régulus.

- Arrête, il s'agit quand même de la dignité de notre Verseau, répliqua le Capricorne.

- Vous êtes suicidaires ? sourit Shion.

Le regard noir du onzième gardien les stoppa immédiatement dans leur moquerie.

L'homme s'écrasa durement au sol. Il tenta de se relever en grimaçant. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, il n'en pouvait plus. Il promena son regard méditerranéen autour de lui, ne voyant aucune trace de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Ils avaient du être séparés en route. Épuisé et à bout de force, il retomba en perdant conscience, heurtant une grosse pierre au passage.

Shion pénétra dans le douzième temple. Il comptait bien soigner la blessure que son gardien avait tenté de dissimuler à tout le monde. Le Bélier sourit en pensant qu'il allait mettre un temps fou à convaincre le Chevalier des Poissons de le laisser l'approcher.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Albafica en s'arrêtant devant Shion.

- Retire ta tunique, s'il te plaît.

Malgré le s'il te plaît, la phrase ressemblait beaucoup à un ordre.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- S'il te plaît, répéta le Bélier, tu sais très bien que ta blessure pourrait s'aggraver. Et puis c'est moi ou le Pope, le menaça-t-il.

L'éphèbe le fixa de son regard de saphir. Le gardien du premier temple eut la désagréable sensation que le Poissons sondait son âme mais il ne bougea pas. Finalement, ce dernier se résolut à écouter Shion. D'un geste fluide, il ôta sa tunique de soie, découvrant son torse. Le guérisseur lui jeta un regard étonné, il aurait pensé mettre plus de temps à convaincre son ami. Il vit alors la profonde entaille faite par une épée. Le douzième gardien avait appliqué les premiers soins mais la blessure restait susceptible de s'infecter. Elle partait de son épaule gauche et se prolongeait jusqu'à la anche opposée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? se renseigna Shion.

- À ton avis ? jeta Albafica.

- Tu ne portais pas ton armure, devina le plus jeune.

- Quelle perspicacité, ironisa le Poissons.

Le gardien du premier temple leva les yeux au ciel. Puis sans attendre que l'éphèbe ait le temps de protester, il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et fit apparaître une douce lumière blanche. Peu à peu, la plaie disparut faisant reprendre des couleurs à Albafica, mais dès que le Bélier eut finit, il le repoussa.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Pour ensuite passer trois heures à te re-convaincre ? fit Shion.

Le douzième gardien haussa gracieusement les épaules.

- Au fait, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de repousser tout le monde, ajouta l'atlante d'une voix douce.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires ! répliqua durement le Poissons comme à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. C'est ce que tu ferais si tu avais tué ton maitre.

Shion préféra se retirer. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Albafica.

_Il pleut ; la brume est épaissie ;  
>Voici novembre et ses rougeurs<br>Et l'hiver, effroyable scie  
>Que Dieu nous fait, à nous songeurs.<em>

_L'abeille errait, l'aube était large,  
>L'oiseau jetait de petits cris,<br>Les moucherons sonnaient la charge  
>À l'assaut des rosiers fleuris,<em>

_C'était charmant. Adieu ces fêtes,  
>Adieu la joie, adieu l'été,<br>Adieu le tumulte des têtes  
>Dans le rire et dans la clarté !<em>

_Adieu les bois où le vent lutte,  
>Où Jean, dénicheur de moineaux,<br>Jouait aussi bien de la flûte  
>Qu'un grec de l'île de Tinos !<em>

_Il faut rentrer dans la grand'ville  
>Qu'Alceste laissait à Henri,<br>Où la foule encor serait vile  
>Si Voltaire n'avait pas ri.<em>

_Noir Paris ! tas de pierre morne  
>Qui, sans Molière et Rabelais,<br>Ne serait encor qu'une borne  
>Portant la chaîne des palais !<em>

_Il faut rentrer au labyrinthe  
>Des pas, des carrefours, des moeurs,<br>Où l'on sent une sombre crainte  
>Dans l'immensité des rumeurs.<em>

_Je regarderai ma voisine,  
>Puisque je n'ai plus d'autre fleur,<br>Sa vitre vague où se dessine  
>Son profil, divin de pâleur,<em>

_Son réchaud où s'enfle la crème,  
>Sa voix qui dit encor maman ;<br>Gare ! c'est le seuil d'un poëme,  
>C'est presque le bord d'un roman.<em>

_Ma voisine est une ouvrière  
>Au front de neige, aux dents d'émail,<br>Qu'on voit tous les soirs en prière  
>Et tous les matins au travail.<em>

_Cet ange ignore que j'existe  
>Et, laissant errer son œil noir,<br>Sans le savoir, me rend très triste  
>Et très joyeux sans le vouloir.<em>

_Elle est propre, douce, fidèle,  
>Et tient de Dieu, qui la bénit,<br>Des simplicités d'hirondelle  
>Qui ne sait que bâtir son nid.<em>

_Une pitite review sivousplait…sauf si c'est pour faire des critiques non constructives, là je préfère m'en passer._

_Ce chapitre est d'avantage un prologue mais bon._

_Le poème est « Commencement d'une illusion » de Victor Hugo._

_A bientôt._


	2. Les ailes de l'espoir

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Avant toute chose, je remercie de tout mon cœur ma formidable et incroyable bêta-lectrice : Scorpion-chan23. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, en me donnant des idées, en me corrigeant et en me relisant. Alors vraiment merci_**: )**

_Je remercie également tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commetaire, qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs suivis et dans leur favorits ainsi que ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire._

_Pardonnez-moi de poster aussi en retard, je suis partie en Allemagne en voyage scolaire._

_A propos du fan art, si un jour, la personne qui l'a faite ne désire pas qu'il soit ainsi utilisé, je le retirerai. En tout cas il est très beau._

_Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, exceptés quelques uns._

_Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise._

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Sept Chevaliers et leur Pope se tenaient adossés aux colonnes structurants l'intérieur du treizième temple. Certains se tordaient les mains, l'air nerveux, d'autres semblaient juste attendre quelque chose.

- Mû, tu ne veux pas réessayer de rentrer en contact avec eux ? demanda Aphrodite d'une voix suppliante.

Son habituelle beauté semblait s'être éteinte, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux qui avaient perdus leur éclat. Ses cheveux ternes tombaient sans grâce dans son dos, lui même était affalé en arrière. Ses compagnons n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état: des jours à combattre, des nuits à rester rongés par l'inquiétude, tous affaiblis par une même malédiction. Mû n'eut pas le courage de répondre, il se tenait debout, regardant au travers d'une fenêtre. La nuit touchant à sa fin promettait une autre journée sanglante. En se retournant, l'Atlante aux cheveux parme vacilla dangereusement, rattrapé par Angelo avant qu'il ne tombe. Il s'assit à son tour à terre.

- Peut-être qu'ils dorment ou qu'ils sont inconscients, murmura Aiolos avec espérance.

- Et peut-être qu'ils sont morts, répliqua Shura.

Son commentaire n'arrangea pas les mines déjà sombres de ses frères d'armes et Saga ravala avec difficulté le commentaire qu'il s'apprêter à lancer au Capricorne. Soudain, un garde déboula dans la salle, l'air terrifié, les sortant de leurs pensées.

- Nous sommes attaqués, haleta-t-il.

Sans un mot, les Chevaliers se levèrent et sortirent rapidement de la salle, exceptés Dôko et Shion qui échangèrent un triste regard.

- Tu es inquiet ? questionna la Balance.

- Je suis terrifié, rectifia l'autre. Ils ne tiendront pas le coup à ce rythme, ils ne dorment quasiment plus, ils mangent à peine et ils passent leurs journées à se battre. Camus est au bord de la mort et je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste. Athéna est épuisée. Je crains qu'elle ne soit en train de manquer de force pour maintenir une barrière et parlementer avec les dieux pour qu'on puisse espérer recevoir de l'aide et ce malgré les Bronzes qui la protègent en permanence.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Dôko sans ironie.

- J'ai aussi peur pour nos précédents compagnons, avoua Shion.

Il tourna le dos à son ami, une main sur le visage. Il secoua son épaisse chevelure vert claire pour reprendre ses esprits. Dôko le prit dans ses bras.

- Shion, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis 270 ans. Nous avons affronté toutes les guerres ensemble, nous avons gagné toutes les guerres ensemble. Pas plus que les autres nous ne perdrons celle là, assura-t-il d'un ton mesuré. C'est une promesse.

- Je voudrais tellement revoir El Cid… mais il est mort comme tous les autres. Ces guerres, c'est vrai que nous les avons gagnées mais nous les avons aussi perdues, chuchota-t-il la gorge nouée.

**Sanctuaire, 1741**

La première pensée que Kanon eut en se réveillant fut qu'il avait une terrible migraine, la seconde fut qu'en fait, il avait mal partout. Il tourna la tête, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. En voyant qu'il était seul, il commença à paniquer. Il voulut se lever mais retomba sans force pris d'un soudain vertige. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, « Oui, pensa-t-il. Rester concentré et contacter Saga. ». Quand il essaya il eut la désagréable impression qu'il allait perdre conscience. Il se redressa plus doucement cette fois et commença à se torturer les méninges. Deux solutions se présentèrent à lui : soit ses compagnons et lui avaient été séparés à leur arrivée à cette époque, soit ils avaient été séparés dans le passage spatio-temporel qu'il avait ouvert avec Saga. Et il préférait ne pas penser à cette dernière solution. La porte s'ouvrit et un Chevalier d'Argent entra… portant un homme en mauvais état. Évanoui, son beau visage avait l'air d'être figé dans une tristesse incommensurable. Milo.

- Milo ! hurla Kanon oubliant momentanément sa souffrance.

- Je pense qu'il a pris un coup sur la tête, c'est possible qu'il ait une hémorragie.

Malgré l'envie de voir son ami s'éveiller, le Gémeaux se retint de le secouer comme un prunier, voir de le gifler. Il se contenta de dire la gorge serrée :

- Nous sommes quatre.

- Bien, je le laisse là, fit le Chevalier en désignant l'homme qu'il portait d'un mouvement de menton. Ici vous êtes en sécurité. Les recherches continuent, je vais retourner aider. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un me chercher. Il y a des gardes qui veillent sur le bâtiment. Je suis Lacaille de la Poupe, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

(NDA : pour moi le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvent Kanon et Milo se situe près des arènes, il n'est pas très grand mais pas petit non plus. C'est une infirmerie près duquel il y a un jardin avec des plantes médicinales.)

Après le départ du Chevalier d'Argent, Kanon sentit la panique refluer. Il réessaya de joindre son frère.

_«__ - __Saga, c'est moi Kanon__!_

_- C' te blague je t'avais pas reconnu…répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique._

_- On a réussi on est arrivé__! J'ai toujours su qu'on était des génies tout les deux__! s'exclama Kanon en devinant l'air blasé que devait avoir son frère. Mais par contre on a été séparés en arrivant, y a que Milo et moi qui avons été retrouvés pour l'instant._

_- Je vois, je vais prévenir les autres. On vous confie la suite._

_- T'inquiète pas Saga, on va réussir. C'est notre dernière chance et notre seul espoir._

_- Je t'en prie petit frère, sois prudent surtout._

_- Comme toujours grand frère. Toi aussi sois prudent.__»_

Kanon eut brusquement l'impression de porter l'avenir sur ses épaules, il poussa un profond soupir. Il replaça correctement ses oreillers et retomba dans un sommeil sans rêves. Milo n'avait pas cette chance, il tremblait et gémissait dans une folie cauchemardesque. Si son compagnon l'avait touché, il aurait senti son corps brulant de fièvre.

Le Scorpion sentit qu'on lui posait des compresses fraiches sur le front. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par une lumière vive. Il laissa son regard s'habituer et peu à peu commença à voir ce qui l'entourait. Shaka, penché au-dessus de lui, sourit doucement. Son regard bleu tropique s'illumina tout comme ceux de Aiolia et de Kanon.

- Salut, fit Milo d'une voix rauque.

- La belle au bois dormant se réveillerait-t-elle enfin ? demanda le Lion d'un ton proche de celui de l'amusement. Bienvenue parmi nous Aurore.

- Athéna accepte de nous entendre, annonça Shaka avec un air rayonnant qui lui était rare. Nous attendions que tu te réveilles.

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

- Tiens le coup Camus, murmura Angelo.

Le Cancer regarda le visage qui semblait endormi. Mensonges. Camus était dans le coma. "À cause de ce putain de dieu rancunier"! pensa rageusement Angelo. Le Verseau était tel un ange, sa beauté n'avait rien à envier à d'autres, ses traits d'habitude altiers exprimaient la souffrance, sa peau aussi blanche que le neige et douce comme le satin (d'après Milo) était d'une pâleur dangereuse, sa faible respiration soulevait son buste de manière irrégulière. Et pourtant il inspirait le respect avec sa noblesse de roi, sa fierté parfois à la limite de l'arrogance. Cet homme qui, avec sa frêle apparence, se battait pour survivre et qui donnait par sa pureté même envie au diable de le protéger. « Mais le diable n'est pas là, il n'y a que les dieux ici et certains sont pires que le diable en personne», songea amèrement Angelo. Il voulait que tout soit comme avant, pouvoir embêter ses compagnons, appeler Camus "le glaçon", embrasser Aphrodite. Et surtout ne pas redevenir l'assassin qu'il était.

- Fait chier ! Merde à la fin!

Le Cancer frappa violemment le sol du onzième temple de ses poings.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Milo, je prendrai soin de Camus pour toi.

…..**Sanctuaire, 1741**

Les quatre Chevaliers du futur étaient à genoux devant Athéna. Personne d'autre n'était présent dans la salle. Shaka (qui avait été élu porte-parole officiel du groupe sans qu'on lui demande son avis) commença à parler :

- Au 13ème siècle, comme vous le savez déjà, en plus de la guerre sainte contre Hadès, vous avez été opposés au dieu des ténèbres, la personnalisation même de l'obscurité, Érèbe ! Vous l'avez scellé avec l'aide des Chevaliers d'Or de cette époque dans un fleuve en y apposant votre sceau. Mais il vous a maudit et vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que la malédiction d'un Dieu est toujours à prendre au sérieux. Comme il ne pouvait vous maudire, vous une déesse, ce sont les Chevaliers d'Or qu'il a visé pour vous rendre vulnérable. En 7oo ans, un sceau perd de sa puissance, il est sur le point de se briser. Comme il l'avait souhaité, sa malédiction a agi, elle nous a frappés de plein fouet. De ses ténèbres, elle affaiblit nos Cosmos, elle nous épuise, nous détruit lentement et nous menant inexorablement vers la mort sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire. À notre époque, vous nous voyez agoniser. L'un de nous est proche de la mort, il est dans un profond coma, assailli par des cauchemars que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer. Mais il se bat pourtant pour la vie ! Si nous ne trouvons pas de solutions, il va mourir nous ne savons même combien de temps il peut encore tenir comme ça.

L'homme le plus proche de Dieu inspira profondément mais poursuivit quand même :

- Nous avons décidé de briser les lois divines avec votre autorisation, pour pouvoir changer le passé, bien que Zeus nous l'ait interdit. Votre réincarnation doit essayer en ce moment même d'apaiser la colère de votre père. Si le sceau est renforcé ici il ne se brisera pas dans le futur. Alors…

- Je vous en prie, aidez-nous ! Je suis désolé, vous êtes très jeune, et il y aura bientôt une guerre sainte contre votre oncle. Nous savons qu'il y a des chances qu'en déclenchant une guerre contre Érèbe vous puissiez perdre face à Hadès. Que c'est une réaction égoïste alors que sommes censés vous protéger mais… s'il vous plait, aidez-nous.

Milo avait crié au bord du désespoir puis avez baissé le ton jusqu'à murmurer la fin de la phrase. Sasha se leva, une aura divine l'entourant digne celle de d'Athéna, elle s'agenouilla devant les quatre compagnons.

- Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que votre demande est égoïste. Elle est normale, elle prouve à tous que plus que tout autre, vous avez un cœur. Vous me protégez depuis des millénaires, vous avez donné votre vie pour moi. Alors c'est à mon tour de vous aider ! Je vais prévenir Sage et Hakurei pour élaborer une stratégie. En attendant, reposez vous je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare des chambres au treizième temple pour que vous puissiez rester ensemble.

- Athéna …je…merci. Merci du fond du cœur.

La jeune fille leur adressa un magnifique sourire empli de bonté.

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Camus grimaça, il transpirait et sa peau était brulante de fièvre. Le Verseau supportait déjà mal la chaleur en temps normal, et dans son sommeil tourmenté il avait l'air blessé, malade, le temps lourd n'aidant pas. Des souvenirs et des sensations malsains torturaient en continu ses rêves, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Des larmes tracèrent des sillons sur ses joues pâles. Il s'agita et sa respiration s'accéléra. Aldébaran tenta de faire baisser sa température en lui versant doucement de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Le liquide cristallin coula dans son cou, mouillant le haut des vêtements et glissant dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à tousser comme si il suffoquait. Son corps tremblait et son air terrifié en faisait comprendre la raison. Aldébaran lui murmura des paroles encourageantes puis commença à lire un livre à voix haute, en français. Le Taureau ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait et n'avait pas un accent parfait mais cela apaisait toujours Camus.

_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_

_Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends._

_J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne._

_Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps._

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,_

_Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,_

_Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,_

_Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit._

_Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,_

_Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,_

_Et, quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe_

_Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur_

_Vous en apprenez plus dans ce chapitre malgré le manque d'actions en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Et si vous pouviez me laisser une review au passage…j'apprécirai beaucoup _**: )**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre._

_Le poème est « Demain dès l'aube » de Victor Hugo._

_A bientôt._


	3. Notre dernière chance

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Avant toute chose, je remercie de tout mon cœur ma formidable et incroyable bêta-lectrice : Scorpion-chan23. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, en me donnant des idées, en me corrigeant et en me relisant. Alors vraiment merci_**: )**

_Je remercie également tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commetaire, qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs suivis et dans leur favorits ainsi que ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire._

_Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cette fic vous plait! Elle me tient très à coeur._

_A propos du fan art, si un jour, la personne qui l'a faite ne désire pas qu'il soit ainsi utilisé, je le retirerai. En tout cas il est très beau._

_Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, exceptés quelques uns._

_Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise._

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Mû haleta, une goutte de sueur dévala sa tempe des fissures parcouraient pernicieusement le Crystal Wall qu'il avait créé dans le but de protéger l'entrée du premier temple. Il explosa finalement, projetant de nombreux éclats dorés. Le Bélier fut envoyé au sol sous la force de l'onde de choc dégagée par la destruction du mur. Des golems d'eau et de ténèbres s'approchèrent. Leurs apparences possédaient quelque chose d'attirant, et en même temps, de malsain.

- Infinity Break !

Un cri suraigu sortit de leurs bouches tandis que l'attaque les emportait vers la mort. Mû, qui avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, se tourna vers Aiolos qui venait d'arriver et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

Shura courait, tranchant ses ennemis sans une once de pitié. Léger détail qu'il avait oublié, c'était que le terrain était plutôt irrégulier. Il buta sur une pierre et trébucha stoppant momentanément sa course. Assez en tout cas pour avoir le temps de se faire toucher par une vague d'eau le faisant glisser avec un cri étouffé. Les golems disparurent soudain dans un éclair bleuté.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous, Shu' ? demanda Angelo avec sarcasme.

Le dit Shu', qui s'était fait rattrapé par Aphrodite avant de heurter la terre, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Ils se replient, observa calmement le Poissons.

- C'est pas trop tôt, commenta le Cancer arrachant cette fois-ci un sourire à Shura.

**Rive du fleuve Erèbe, 2000 **

- Ramène le moi, prononça une voix ténébreuse. Accompli la volonté de ton Seigneur et ramène le en vie !

- Bien, il en sera fait selon votre désir.

- Je te laisse trois jours, pas un de plus et je pense que c'est amplement suffisant.

- Bien, Sire.

**Sanctuaire, 1741 **

Dégel promena ses doigts sur la reliure des livres rangés dans la bibliothèque de son temple. Un énième soupir le fit se retourner, Kardia était installé à une table, un manuscrit devant lui. Il prenait des notes de la main gauche et tenait une pomme dans la droite. Le Verseau, qui était le seul à réussir à le mettre au travail, lui décocha un regard glacial.

- Tu peux y aller si tu en a marre, annonça Dégel d'un ton froid en se retournant vers les étagères qui tapissaient les murs.

Le Scorpion se leva avec un air aguicheur, il appuya son bras sur la bibliothèque dans une posture nonchalante et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son amant le fixa de ses orbes améthyste.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que je m'ennuie alors que je suis avec toi, murmura Kardia avec passion en effleurant la peau de celui qu'il aimait en saisissant une mèche de cheveux émeraude.

Le Verseau fit face au Scorpion qui en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement contrairement à ses habitudes. Dégel se laissa faire puis repoussa Kardia contre le mur, une main dans ses cheveux rebelles et pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Je suis en train de faire des recherches importantes pour Sasha, alors ou tu patienteras jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherche ou bien tu m'aides.

- T'as gagné, fit le concerné.

- Je sais.

Albafica siégeait à la table du conseil comme huit de ses frères d'arme. Dégel et Kardia étant excusés en raison des recherches qu'ils étaient en train de faire au onzième temple et Deutéros parti sur l'île de Kanon. La table était ovale en marbre blanc, des fleurs délicatement peintes entourant les pieds de la table. Le Bélier se situait à la gauche du Grand Pope et le Poissons à sa droite. Albafica adressa un sourire las à Shion qui était en face de lui comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement. Sage prit la parole :

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que des hommes inconnus au Sanctuaire ont été retrouvés. En réalité ils appartiennent bien au Sanctuaire…dans le futur.

- Et comment on peut être sur qu'ils disent la vérité? coupa Régulus l'air presque dédaigneux.

- Parce que j'ai vu leur âme, rétorqua Sasha.Douterais-tu de moi ?

Le jeune Lion s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air renfrogné sous le sourire amusé de Manigoldo, assis à sa droite. Sage lui lança un regard autoritaire et leur fit un rapide résumé de la situation.

- En somme c'est plutôt simple, il suffit d'aller trouver l'endroit où est scellé Erèbe et de renforcer le sceau. Cela ne me semble pas bien compliqué, annonça Dôko.

- Détrompe toi, car le Dieu n'est pour l'instant pas dangereux mais en revanche je suis quasiment sûre que ses généraux sont en vie, affirma la déesse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rasgado en haussant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'à l'époque ils ont été épargnés.

- Combien sont-ils ? s'informa Sisyphe.

- Ils devraient être neuf.

Le Sagittaire eut un air pensif, il commençait déjà à échafauder différentes stratégies. El Cid croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Asmita rejeta la tête en arrière avec un sourire mystérieux chassant les fins cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Shion se tordit nerveusement les mains. Régulus s'agita avec impatience, sans aucune conscience du danger. Albafica se passa une main sur le visage. Manigoldo eut un rictus passablement agacé par le manque d'action. Rasgado poussa un profond soupir. Et Dôko posa son poing contre la paume de son autre main comme pour il le faisait pour réfléchir.C'est dans ce silence le plus total, que la grande porte s'ouvrit sur quatre personnes. Avec l'approbation d'Athéna, ils entrèrent. Kanon avec sa chevelure océan et ses yeux sarcelles, Milo et ses boucles outremer et ses orbes aigues-marines, les cheveux auburn et le regard émeraude d'Aiolia ainsi que la longue toison dorée de Shaka et ses iris bleu tropique. Ils avaient l'air soudés par les épreuves et un air reconnaissant ornait leur visage. Ils s'agenouillèrent avec respect devant la déesse de la guerre. Étrangement, tous les Chevaliers paraissaient gênés. Ce fut Kanon qui prit la parole le premier, son coude appuyé sur son genou d'une manière désinvolte.

- Je suis Kanon des Gémeaux et voici mes compagnons Milo du scorpion, Shaka de la Vierge et Aiolia du Lion. Inutile de vous présenter, Shi… hum le Grand Pope de notre époque nous a déjà fait un débriefing du 18ème siècle, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Je vous en prie, relevez-vous, fit Sasha avec amabilité faisant abstraction du fait qu'elle n'avait pas compris le sens du mot « débriefing » utilisé par Kanon.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, plus brusquement cette fois, laissant passer Kardia suivi de près par le Verseau sa longue cape blanche flotta un instant derrière lui puis retomba. Milo se retourna vers les deux arrivants et fut frappé par la ressemblance frappante entre Camus et Dégel. Il adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Kanon en tentant de chasser l'image de son amant de sa tête.

- J'ai fini les recherches que vous m'avez demandé de faire, annonça le jeune homme aux cheveux smaragdins en s'adressant à sa déesse.

- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les généraux sont bien au nombre de neuf et je sais leur nom ainsi que les valeurs qu'ils incarnent; en revanche les textes sur leurs pouvoirs étaient très imprécis. S'ils ont toujours leurs vieilles rancunes envers nous, ils doivent se cacher dans leur camp au bord du fleuve Erèbe. Ce serait à priori une caverne parfaitement bien aménagée pour que des gens puissent y vivre confortablement. Le sceau a tenu bien plus longtemps que la normale ce qui fait qu'il peut se briser à tout moment mais aussi tenir encore deux siècles. La mauvaise nouvelle est que nous ne pouvons pas renforcer le sceau dans son état actuel, la meilleure solution serait de le détruire puis de le recréer.

- Je vois… je te remercie Dégel, tu as fait un travail remarquable en si peu de temps. Merci à toi aussi Kardia de l'avoir aidé.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire mais avec néanmoins un sourire ravi en coin. Puis il regarda tour à tour les Chevaliers qu'il ne connaissait pas, laissant son regard accrocher l'espace de quelques secondes celui de son successeur.

- Vous avez un plan j'imagine ?

- Nous avons une idée en tout cas, répondit Sage. Mais avant, nous attendrons l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

- Qui est ? continua impatiemment le Scorpion du 18ème.

- Vous verrez en temps et en heure.

Kardia grogna de frustration, la patience n'étant pas son fort, et tira un sourire narquois à Dégel qui connaissait ses défauts mieux que quiconque. C'est avec un amusement perceptible malgré les circonstances qu'Athéna libéra ses Chevaliers pour la fin de la journée.

Le soir tombait lentement, Kardia remontait vers le huitième temple, il était allé demander à Shion si ce dernier pouvait réparer son armure, légèrement fissurée par son dernier entrainement qui avait été particulièrement violent. Il décida de faire un crochet par les arènes (non il ne passait pas sa vie là-bas… seulement la moitié, l'autre partie il la passait avec Dégel). En général, le lieu était vide, aussi fut-il surpris d'apercevoir une silhouette solitaire donnant des coups dans le vide. Il s'approcha doucement en continuant, c'était un homme sans armure, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile et d'une simple tunique. Le Scorpion eut un sourire de satisfaction en le reconnaissant, il allait enfin pouvoir parler à l'héritier de son armure.

- Yo. Tu t'entraines encore à cette heure?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- T'as de la répartie, j'aime bien ça.

- Je n'avais pas envie de m'entrainer avec tout le monde, avoua Milo.

- C'est compréhensible, admit Kardia. Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ensemble ?

- Avec plaisir. Sans attaques si ça ne te dérange pas, elles seront inefficaces.

- Trouillard.

- Pardon ? feula Milo.

- J'ai dit trouillard.

Le coup partit sans prévenir. Milo avait l'air excité à l'idée de combattre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sa jambe aurait du toucher le visage de Kardia grâce à sa souplesse et sa rapidité mais ce dernier avait eu l'heureux réflexe de reculer. Le Scorpion du futur enchaina avec un coup porté au plexus de son adversaire qui cette fois toucha sa cible, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres en arrière en lui coupant le souffle. Kardia envoya son poing vers Milo qui l'arrêta, ils se retrouvèrent coincés étant donné qu'aucun des deux ne voulait céder le terrain. Finalement, ce fut le premier, plus fort, qui se retourna passant derrière Milo. Il lui assena un coup dans le dos suivi d'un autre dans le creux du genou. Le chevalier aux yeux azurins percuta durement le sol où il resta allongé quelques instants.

- C'est tout ? Franchement je m'attendais à mieux de mon successeur, railla Kardia.

- La ferme, souffla Milo.

- T'es si crevé que ça pour perdre de cette manière ?

- J'ai dit la ferme !

Le jeune homme se releva avec lenteur et tourna les talons l'air vexé. Il remonta au palais du Grand Pope pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kanon. Le plus jeune se coucha sans un mot à l'attention de son ami.

_- Camus__! Camus__!_

_- Milo, tu es venu, souffla le Verseau. Serre moi contre toi s'il te plait. Je…j'ai froid, balbutia-t-il._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant, murmura le Scorpion en le serrant doucement dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la longue chevelure de son amant._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir__?_

_- Non, jamais._

_- Je ne te vois plus. Je ne vois plus rien._

_Une larme cristalline coula le long de sa joue couleur de neige. C'était rare, très rare mais Milo s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importait c'était que celui qu'il aimait était en train de perdre sa vie. Il porta la main de Camus à ses lèvres et celui-ci posa sa tête dans le cou du Scorpion._

_- Pardonne-moi._

_- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, tu aurais eut des remords le restant de ta vie. C'est moi qui suis désolé, si je ne l'avais pas laissé passé, ce ne serait pas arrivé._

_- Tu sais très bien que je t'en aurais voulu, murmura le Verseau avec difficulté, expulsant de l'air froid de ses poumons gelés._

_- Chut, ne parle pas.__Ne meurs pas !_

_- Je t'aime Milo._

_La respiration de Camus s'arrêta. Le Scorpion embrassa les lèvres bleuies par la basse température, puis s'effondra en pleurs. Les larmes salées lui brouillaient la vue et irritaient ses joues halées par le puissant soleil de Grèce. Il cria de tristesse, il cria de désespoir, il cria de colère._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un filet de sueur roula dans sa nuque. Il sortit de son lit sans faire de bruit, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'alluma une cigarette tout en observant les étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel bleu nuit. Il avait commencé à fumer lors de la mort de Camus pendant la bataille des douze maisons, souvent adossé contre un bouleau qui régnait en maitre juste au-dessus d'une tombe blanche. Le Scorpion soupira. Les efforts qu'Athéna avait fournis pour les ressusciter après la défaite d'Hadès se révélaient finalement inutiles avec cette nouvelle guerre qui risquait fortement de tous les tuer.

_Dans l'alcôve sombre,_

_Près d'un humble autel,_

_L'enfant dort à l'ombre_

_Du lit maternel._

_Tandis qu'il repose,_

_Sa paupière rose,_

_Pour la terre close,_

_S'ouvre pour le ciel._

_Il fait bien des rêves._

_Il voit par moments_

_Le sable des grèves_

_Plein de diamants _

_Des soleils de flammes,_

_Et de belles dames_

_Qui portent des âmes_

_Dans leurs bras charmants._

_Songe qui l'enchante !_

_Il voit des ruisseaux._

_Une voix qui chante_

_Sort du fond des eaux._

_Ses sœurs sont plus belles._

_Son père est près d'elles._

_Sa mère a des ailes_

_Comme les oiseaux._

_Il voit mille choses_

_Plus belles encor _

_Des lys et des roses_

_Plein le corridor ;_

_Des lacs de délice_

_Où le poisson glisse,_

_Où l'onde se plisse_

_À des roseaux d'or !_

_Enfant, rêve encore !_

_Dors, ô mes amours !_

_Ta jeune âme ignore_

_Où s'en vont tes jours._

_Comme une algue morte_

_Tu vas, que t'importe !_

_Le courant t'emporte,_

_Mais tu dors toujours !_

_Sans soin, sans étude,_

_Tu dors en chemin _

_Et l'inquiétude,_

_À la froide main,_

_De son ongle aride_

_Sur ton front candide_

_Qui n'a point de ride,_

_N'écrit pas : Demain !_

_Il dort, innocence !_

_Les anges sereins_

_Qui savent d'avance_

_Le sort des humains,_

_Le voyant sans armes,_

_Sans peur, sans alarmes,_

_Baisent avec larmes_

_Ses petites mains._

_Leurs lèvres effleurent_

_Ses lèvres de miel._

_L'enfant voit qu'ils pleurent_

_Et dit : Gabriel !_

_Mais l'ange le touche,_

_Et, berçant sa couche,_

_Un doigt sur sa bouche,_

_Lève l'autre au ciel !_

_Cependant sa mère,_

_Prompte à le bercer,_

_Croit qu'une chimère_

_Le vient oppresser._

_Fière, elle l'admire,_

_L'entend qui soupire,_

_Et le fait sourire_

_Avec un baiser._

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que vous continuerez de lire.__ Et si vous pouviez me laisser une review au passage…j'apprécirai beaucoup _**: )**

_Le poème est "Dans l'alcove sombre" et est toujours de Victor Hugo._

_A bientôt._


	4. Ma promesse

_Coucou,_

_Avant toute chose, je remercie de tout mon cœur ma formidable et incroyable bêta-lectrice : Scorpion-chan23. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, en me donnant des idées, en me corrigeant et en me relisant. Alors vraiment merci_**: )**

_Merci pour ton soutien, merci pour cette belle amitié que tu m'as offerte !_

_Je remercie également tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et plus encore ceux qui ont ajoutés « Chemins » dans leur followers et leur favorites. Merci aussi à PerigrinTouque_,_ à Albafica des Poissons, à Tyto27, à lorientad, à Clio2000 ainsi qu'à leia26 et emmadaverc pour leur reviews._

_Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cette fic vous plait! A propos du fan art, si un jour, la personne qui l'a faite ne désire pas qu'il soit ainsi utilisé, je le retirerai. En tout cas il est très beau._

_Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, exceptés quelques uns. Ils sont à Kurumada et Teshirogi._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise._

**Sanctuaire, 1741**

- Milo du Scorpion ! hurla Aiolia particulièrement remonté en déboulant comme une furie dans sa chambre

- Hum ?

- On peut savoir ce que t'as fichu ? Dans tout le Sanctuaire on raconte que tu t'es fait éclater par Kardia. Les gens pensent que tu es faible ! Toi et nous aussi puisqu'on vient également du futur !

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui je me suis fait éclater par Kardia. Tu sais très bien qu'actuellement nous avons tout juste 40% de nos capacités.

- J'ai une idée, deux d'entre nous doivent combattre aux arènes quand tout le monde y sera, se calma le Lion. Avec nos attaques évidemment. Pour montrer aux autres qu'on n'est pas aussi faible qu'ils le pensent.

- Si tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi.

- Je m'en serait douté tout seul, merci de ton commentaire des plus constructifs.

- De rien, c'est un plaisir de t'aider. Plus sérieusement demande à Kanon de combattre avec toi. Sauf si tu tiens à ce que ce soit Shaka mais après je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Les combats amicaux, c'est pas sa spécialité à moins que t'aies envie de perdre tes cinq sens bien sûr.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Aiolia.

- Laisse moi maintenant, s'il te plait.

- Tu as mal dormi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence presque coupable. Presque désespéré. Le jeune homme brun le regarda avec tristesse, il avait posé la question pour la forme mais en réalité il connaissait déjà la réponse ou du moins s'en doutait fortement.

- J'ai rêvé de la première mort de Camus, répondit finalement Milo.

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Le vent souffla, agitant doucement les feuilles des arbres et emportant des cendres qui se mélangeaient à une rivière de sang, créée lors de la dernière bataille. Il faisait sombre, des nuages recouvraient le Sanctuaire, l'emprisonnant dans un monde obscur. Un bruit régulier se propageait dans l'air, comme si on frappait dans du métal. Mû posa son marteau et passa une main sur l'armure qu'il réparait. Il avait envie d'aller voir Angelo. Il décida de sortir de son temple, une légère brise souleva ses cheveux parme et caressa sa joue. Sa maison lui sembla soudain trop grande, il voulait rentrer à Jamir, retrouver Kiki et ses apprentis que le jeune homme avait pris en main. Mais il était un Chevalier d'Or et il avait des devoirs ici. Le Bélier entreprit la montée des marches.

**Olympe, 2000**

Athéna marchait la tête haute malgré sa fatigue évidente. Son sceptre à la main lui donnait une attitude royale. Derrière elle, Shun était vêtu de l'armure d'Andromède. Ils suivirent plusieurs couloirs tous plus délicatement décorés les uns que les autres.

- Athéna-sama, pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour vous accompagner ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

- Pour ta diplomatie: je suis quasiment sûre que mon frère en tiendra compte mais surtout ne te laisse pas intimider. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Saori, je suis une déesse mais j'ai un cœur humain et en l'occurrence je te considère d'avantage comme un ami que comme un simple garde du corps.

Shun hocha la tête avec sa maturité habituelle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte. La déesse frappa et sans attendre la réponse entra. Une douce mélodie résonna dans la pièce, elle provenait d'un homme qui tenait une lyre entre ses mains. Sa beauté frappa le Chevalier d'Andromède, tout en lui dégageait une parfaite harmonie. Un diadème d'or pur, dans lequel un rubis en forme de larme était enchâssé, enserrait son front et accentuait l'ovale de son visage; ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable semblaient refléter la vieillesse de son esprit alors que physiquement, il donnait l'air d'avoir dans la vingtaine. Sa peau claire était elle même un bijou et tranchait étrangement avec ses cheveux d'un beau bordeaux. Il regarda les nouveaux arrivants et Shun se mit à genoux. Le Dieu sourit :

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma chère sœur ?

- J'ai besoin de ta clairvoyance, Apollon.

- Ma clairvoyance ?

- Je t'en prie, regarde le futur de mes Chevaliers ainsi que celui de l'humanité.

- Tu n'as donc aucune notion du danger que représente le fait de changer le passé ou de connaître le futur ? Depuis que plusieurs de tes Chevaliers ont ouvert une faille temporelle avec l'aide de Chronos, notre père est déjà furieux contre toi et tu veux encore faire une bêtise ? Tu as changé: avant, la déesse de la sagesse que tu étais n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Peut-être mais tout le monde change: je ne suis pas une petite fille qui cherche à contrarier ses parents, je suis une déesse qui veut protéger ce qu'elle aime. Parfois je peux me montrer dure, je peux prendre des décisions qui peuvent sembler injustes mais jamais je n'abandonnerai ce en quoi je crois.

- Seigneur Apollon, vous pensez sans doute que les humains ne méritent pas qu'Athéna les aime et les protège. Ils ont une vie courte qui ne vaut pas qu'on se bat pour eux, mais nous faisons aussi des choses bien. Nous chantons, nous dansons, nous dessinons, nous écrivons, nous jouons de la musique. Nous aimons simplement vivre, passer du temps avec ceux qui nous sont chers, Shun fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle. Mais en ce moment, tout ce en quoi nous croyons est en train de partir en fumée. Nous sommes justes coupables d'avoir protégés des innocents, c'est cela notre crime ? Notre vie est éphémère et nous ne voulons pas la passer à combattre.

Saori fixa Shun: elle l'avait emmené avec elle pour son sens de la diplomatie et elle n'était pas déçue: le Bronze divin avait parlé sans une once d'agressivité, avec espoir. Et ainsi, la déesse comprit que ce qui faisait tenir tous ses Chevaliers c'était l'espoir. Le Dieu observa également le jeune homme, étrangement calme. Le regard turquoise rencontra celui plus limpide d'Apollon.

- Très bien Athéna, je vais t'accorder cette faveur. Dans le futur le plus probable ton Sanctuaire est détruit, une grande partie de tes Chevaliers sont morts et ceux qui sont encore en vie, c'est à dire certains des Chevaliers Divins ainsi que quelques Ors qui auront échappés à ta malédiction sont cachés dans le monde entier. Traqués et avec tout juste un cinquième de leur puissance d'antan. Le monde est gouverné et réduit en esclavages par Erèbe. Le soleil est couvert en grande partie par les ténèbres et tout est détruit et désolé. Et toi…toi tu es morte en voulant protéger ce que tu chérissais.

Le Dieu semblait réellement triste. Sa voix harmonieuse s'était brisée sur la fin.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un des futurs possibles n'est ce pas ? Il y en un a qui se finit bien, demanda-t-elle.

- Effectivement, depuis que certains de tes Chevaliers soient partis dans le passé. De nouveaux futurs sont apparus. Un où est le monde est en ruines et où tes Chevaliers actuels se battent désespérément sans t'avoir jamais connue et un où après ta victoire sur Hadès, Erèbe ne t'as jamais attaqué. Et il y a celui, quasiment impossible, où vous battez Erèbe à cette époque. Maintenant, je te prie de te retirer.

- Merci, Apollon.

Soudain la jeune femme pâlit. Elle chancela, lâchant son sceptre qui tomba. Shun la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à son tour. Son frère se précipita vers elle et posa une main aux doigts fins sur son front.

- Pose là sur le divan, ordonna-t-il au Chevalier.

Ce dernier obtempéra, l'allongeant avec le plus de douceur possible. La déesse lui attrapa le poignet et murmura :

- Le Sanctuaire est en danger.

Shun se tourna vers le Dieu qui pouvait voir l'avenir. Celui-ci secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

**Sanctuaire, 1741**

Kanon et Aiolia arrivèrent sur le lieu des arènes vêtus de simples tenues d'entrainement.

- M'en veux pas trop quand j'aurais gagné 'Lia, se moqua le Chevalier aux cheveux bleus avec un fond de sérieux.

- Mais bien sûr, Kanon. Et toi, évite de bouder si je te bats, ça t'évitera de te ridiculiser, répondit le Lion du tact au tact.

Shaka, qui s'était assis sur les gradins et qui de là pouvait entendre toute leur conversation, eut un air excédé, exaspéré, tout ce que vous voulez, mais en tout cas, il leur fit clairement sentir qu'il en avait marre de les voir se disputer comme des gamins. Aiolia dut le voir car il se positionna face à son adversaire, un air plus grave sur le visage.

- Lightning Bolt !

La boule d'énergie constituée de foudre se dirigea vers le Gémeaux qui au lieu de se décaler pour l'éviter la stoppa avec sa main droite avec un sourire insolent qui eut le don de faire rager le Lion. L'ainé remarqua que tout le monde avait déserté l'arène par peur des deux Ors et, pour la plupart, s'étaient installés pour voir le combat amical. « Comme quoi y a des choses qui changent pas » pensa Kanon avec amusement « Mais au moins on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ».

- Lightning Plasma !

- Another Dimension !

Cette fois, les cents millions de coups envoyés par Aiolia furent aspirés dans la dimension crée par son adversaire.

- Lightening Fang !

Kanon n'ayant absolument pas prévu que le Lion enchaine de cette manière se retrouva projeté contre un pilier sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Certains des Chevaliers d'ors commençaient même à venir regarder. Le Gémeaux se releva avec vivacité.

- Bien joué, rit-il pas contrarié le moins du monde.

Puis il bondit en avant, à la vitesse de la lumière. Sa main s'illumina d'une sphère qu'il envoya sur le Lion.

- Galaxian Explosion !

Aiolia se sentit perdu parmi les étoiles qui l'entouraient, quand l'attaque le toucha de plein fouet, et il s'écrasa à terre.

- Ils ne sont pas si faibles que ça je trouve, remarqua Asmita qui pour une fois était descendu de son temple et avait « observé » le combat.

Kardia fit un geste de la main montrant qu'il s'en foutait royalement mais Dôko approuva. Shion et Régulus ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à faire semblants de se donner des coups de poings sous le regard blasé de Sisyphe.

- Eh bien, on dirait que vous ne vous ennuyez pas ici.

Les Chevaliers se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu: une peau un peu halée, de longs cheveux raides couleur denim et son sourire carnassier si reconnaissable.

- Deutéros !

- C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à son frère quand même, chuchota Régulus qui avait cessé de se battre avec le Bélier, arrachant une moue légèrement déprimée à son oncle.

Asmita se retourna lentement, ébahi, et s'en alla sans un mot en passant devant le nouvel arrivant qui essaya de le rattraper. Kardia, plus réactif, s'avança vers lui et lui tapa dans le dos avec une mimique joyeuse tandis que la Balance se contentait d'un grand sourire accueillant.

- Hey, ça fait un bail mon vieux.

- Seulement quelques mois et je ne compte pas rester longtemps de toute manière: je suis venu parce qu'Athéna me l'a demandé, c'est tout.

- Ah, c'est donc toi qu'Athéna a réclamé.

- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre? demanda Deutéros avec un air dubitatif.

- J'en sais rien.

- Que se passe-t-il en bas ? les sollicita soudain le Sagittaire.

Ils furent choqués de l'état dans lequel se trouvait leurs homologues du futur: Kanon s'était figé, les mains sur les tempes, lorsque soudain, il tomba à genoux. Il semblait profondément inquiet. Shaka descendit des gradins et rejoignit ses compagnons, il ne semblait pas moins anxieux. Il fixa Aiolia en état de choc.

- Ils sont entrés en télépathie avec quelqu'un, les renseigna Shion. Sans doute sont-ils en train de parler à une personne de leur époque.

- Le Sanctuaire a été attaqué, fit Kanon à l'attention des Chevaliers d'Or présents.

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Mû arriva au onzième palais. Il frissonna en entrant dedans, il avait toujours trouvé cette maison plus fraîche que les autres, ce qui ne l'avait jamais étonné vu que son gardien était un Chevalier des glaces. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du Verseau et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. Saga était là, assis sur une chaise, un livre posée à côté de lui. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, en ce moment l'ancien Pope était soit en train d'aider Shion, soit il veillait sur celui qu'on appelait le magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Depuis que Shaka état parti il occupait tout son temps libre de cette manière. Camus était allongé sur son lit, ses beaux cheveux vert d'eau étaient éparpillés autour de son visage pâle formant une couronne; ses traits neutres n'exprimaient rien. Pour une fois, il semblait calme.

- Il va bien pour l'instant, assura le jumeau de Kanon avant que le Bélier ne le lui demande.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux parme et aux yeux doux fronça les sourcils: il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se confirma quand il entendit des cris au-dehors. Les deux Chevaliers sortirent du temple en courant et s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement, une expression horrifiée sur le visage: des flammes dévoraient tout ce qu'il y avait autour des douze temples et donnaient une teinte étrangement vermeille à la lune qui brillait dans le ciel! Ils se demandèrent comment il était possible que le feu soit étendu sur une si grande zone! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver si vite? Et surtout sans que personne ne le remarque? La chaleur était quasiment insoutenable et l'air chargé de monoxyde de carbone. Saga et Mû toussèrent.

- C'est impossible de l'éteindre, il est trop étendu, cria Mû pour couvrir le vacarme que provoquait l'incendie.

Saga n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une explosion retentissante les envoya valser, les assourdissants momentanément. Ils se retournèrent pour constater que le temple du Verseau avait subi des dégâts importants.

- Camus !

S'étaient exclamé les deux Chevaliers de concert. Une silhouette sortit de la fumée. Une silhouette qui portait quelqu'un aux longs cheveux vert d'eau. Elle s'approcha et les gardiens des maisons purent distinguer ses yeux rusé, des mèches opalines tombaient autour d'un visage d'une beauté trompeuse.

- Vous êtes ses compagnons ? demanda-t-il d'une voix envoutante.

Saga voulut esquisser un geste en avant mais l'homme qui lui faisait face dégageait une telle confiance qu'il se sentit vaincu: il ne pourrait rien faire. Mû ne bougea pas plus.

- Je me permets de l'emmener avec moi. A bientôt Chevaliers d'Or, fit-il.

Deux grandes ailes se matérialisèrent dans son dos.

- Non, hurla Mû qui semblait se réveiller. Ne le touche pas !

Il tendit la main en avant pour invoquer une attaque mais Saga lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui pour éviter l'irréparable.

- Si tu lances ton attaque il y a un grand nombre de chance pour qu'elle touche Camus au passage, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Le Bélier secoua la tête, les joues baignées de larmes et en état de choc. En face de cet homme, il s'était senti faible, il n'avait pas eu la volonté de réagir. Son ami s'était fait enlever sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien fait. Il se dégoutait. Il baissa la tête et pria amèrement qu'Athéna lui pardonne sa lâcheté.

**Sanctuaire, 1741**

Milo poussa un cri mêlant colère et frustration: Kanon lui avait annoncé la nouvelle peu de temps auparavant mais avait eu l'intelligence de l'amener dehors avant de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Milo lui avait alors demandé d'un ton beaucoup trop calme de dégager tandis que son regard virait à l'orange. Prudent, le Gémeaux avait obéi. Le Scorpion avait absolument besoin d'un défouloir et il utilisa tout ce qui était à sa portée pendant près d'une heure, ses cheveux bleu foncé volaient autour de lui soulevé par son Cosmos destructeur. Il se sentait brulant d'un désir de vengeance. Finalement il se laissa glisser à terre, vaincu par la douleur. Pourquoi était-ce sur Camus que tout tombait, les dieux ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix ?

_Mais tu brûles ! Prends garde, esprit ! Parmi les hommes,_

_Pour nous guider, ingrats ténébreux que nous sommes,_

_Ta flamme te dévore, et l'on peut mesurer _

_Combien de temps tu vas sur la terre durer. _

_La vie en notre nuit n'est pas inépuisable. _

_Quand nos mains plusieurs fois ont retourné le sable _

_Et remonté l'horloge, et que devant nos yeux _

_L'ombre et l'aurore ont pris possession des cieux _

_Tour à tour, et pendant un certain nombre d'heures,_

_Il faut finir. Prends garde, il faudra que tu meures. _

_Tu vas t'user trop vite et brûler nuit et jour ! _

_Tu nous verses la paix, la clémence, l'amour,_

_La justice, le droit, la vérité sacrée,_

_Mais ta substance meurt pendant que ton feu crée. _

_Ne te consume pas ! Ami, songe au tombeau ! - _

_Calme, il répond : - je fais mon devoir de flambeau. _

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que vous continuerez de lire _**: D**

_Pour ne pas changer, le poème est encore de Victor Hugo et s'appelle « Mais tu brûles ! »._

_A bientôt._


	5. Sauve-moi!

_Coucou,_

_Avant toute chose, je remercie de tout mon cœur ma formidable et incroyable bêta-lectrice : Scorpion-chan23. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, en me donnant des idées, en me corrigeant et en me relisant. Alors vraiment merci_**: )**

_Merci pour ton soutien, merci pour cette belle amitié que tu m'as offerte !_

_Je remercie également tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et plus encore ceux qui ont ajoutés « Chemins » dans leur followers et leur favorites. Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews._

_Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cette fic vous plait! A propos du fan art, si un jour, la personne qui l'a faite ne désire pas qu'il soit ainsi utilisé, je le retirerai. En tout cas il est très beau._

_Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, exceptés quelques uns. Ils sont à Kurumada et Teshirogi._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise._

**Sanctuaire, 1741**

- Bonjour Seigneur.

Albafica se retourna : une jeune fille se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux d'un rare et magnifique vert émeraude contenaient tous les sentiments de la jeune fille mais ses traits finement dessinés sur sa peau parsemées de quelques taches de rousseurs étaient pourtant dépourvus d'émotions, triste reflet de son cœur.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler seigneur, Phòrtose: Albafica suffira amplement.

- Dans ce cas ne m'appelez pas Phòrtose. Je ne veux pas d'un prénom sans espoir.

Dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Albafica lui envoya un sourire compréhensif, personne n'accepterait ça.

- Et vous ? Vous êtes toujours seul, vous refusez qu'on vous touche, vous avez constamment une lueur triste dans votre regard.

- Mais moi j'ai choisi cette voie. Et ici, tu as le droit de t'appeler autrement.

- Je sais, le seigneur Dégel me l'a dit. Mais il a refusé de m'aider, il a dit que je trouverai en même temps que ma voie.

- Tu es intelligente et diplomate et tu as une âme bien plus pure que certains Chevaliers; tu deviendras très puissante si tu choisis cette voie.

- Je ne sais pas, je resterai toujours moins forte que les autres. Et même après, à quelle armure pourrais-je prétendre ?

Albafica réfléchit quelques instants puis tourna ses yeux saphirs dans ceux perçants de la jeune fille.

- Briséis était le nom d'une reine dans la mythologie grecque. Il t'irait très bien je trouve.

- C'est très beau je trouve, fit-elle avec un semblant de sourire pourtant sincère.

- Briséis est une enfant fragile, expliqua calmement Sage en utilisant le nouveau prénom de la jeune fille.

- Comme je l'étais à la mort de mon maitre et ça ne m'a pas empêché de devenir le nouveau Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, rétorqua l'éphèbe. Son cosmos est bien plus puissant que celui d'un Chevalier d'Argent.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne pourra être comme les autres. Ses jambes ont été brisé à de multiples endroits et resteront plus faibles toute sa vie. Elle ne pourra pas compter dessus lors d'un combat.

- Alors je lui apprendrai à compter sur d'autres choses.

Le Grand Pope et le Chevalier des Poissons s'observaient. Albafica tenait absolument à prendre Briséis comme son apprentie et il ne comptait pas abandonner la partie! La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns serait son élève, c'était inévitable.

- Je vous en prie, c'est mon premier et dernier caprice.

- Et quelle armure visera-t-elle ?

- Je voudrais qu'elle puisse succéder à Dégel, elle est Verseau. J'en ai parlé avec lui et il est d'accord pour lui apprendre ses arcanes, il trouve qu'elle ferait un excellent Chevalier d'Or, sinon il y a par exemple l'Armure d'argent de l'aigle, fit le Poissons en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Athéna a déjà accepté qu'elle devienne ton apprentie en réalité. Mais je voulais savoir jusqu'où étais-tu près à aller pour l'entrainer.

Albafica eut l'esquisse d'un sourire triomphant en relevant la tête mais la suite le fit vite déchanter.

- Mais tout le monde ne sera pas ravi à l'idée qu'une jeune fille ayant de telles faiblesses puisse prétendre au titre d'armure d'Or. Et quand tu seras en mission, ce qui arrivera de plus en plus souvent, tu devras la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Clair ?

L'éphèbe hocha la tête, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir veiller sur la jeune fille quand il partirait, mais c'était ça ou rien. Albafica retint un soupir: c'était une maigre victoire, certes, mais une victoire quand même. Il s'inclina et tourna les talons mais il s'arrêta en entendant le Grand Pope le rappeler.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'entrainer toi même ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'insister ainsi, surtout pour entrainer quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ton signe qui plus est.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelle moi à son âge. Perdue, rejetée.

**Rive du fleuve ****Érèbe****, 2000**

- Tu as bien travaillé Dolos.

- C'était assez facile mais je vous remercie. Je l'ai enfermé dans une petite pièce, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le réveiller, après tout c'est son rôle de vous servir. La malédiction va-t-elle continuer à affaiblir les autres ?

- Naturellement. Athéna est condamnée depuis qu'elle m'a scellé dans ce maudit fleuve mais ça m'amuse qu'elle voie ses Chevaliers crever sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Et ça m'amuse encore plus de voir que ces agissements risquent fortement de me réveiller deux siècles plus tôt.

- Vous êtes vraiment intelligent, flatta l'homme aux cheveux auburn.

- Tout comme toi, Dolos, murmura la voix d'un ton qu'on pouvait penser dangereux.

- C'est trop d'honneur Seigneur. Puis-je savoir qui aurait du avoir la faveur de vous servir de réceptacle dans le passé?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En attendant, demande à Oizès de surveiller notre prisonnier.

- Bien Sire.

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Aphrodite rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'aspergea d'eau fraiche. Il observa le ciel, on ne distinguait plus de bleu, seulement du gris. L'air lourd était insupportable et on pouvait encore sentir les relents de l'incendie. Plus bas, il voyait le temple du Verseau en partie détruit. Il serra les dents retenant difficilement ses larmes, mais une, solitaire, roula quand même sur sa joue. Il avait mal à la gorge tellement celle-ci était serrée. Il en avait marre, marre de cette guerre, de ces attaques qui arrivaient incessamment, marre de ces Dieux qui ne pensaient qu'à se battre. Parfois, il aurait aimé grandir dans sa ville natale en Suède et ne jamais avoir revêtu cette armure.

- Salut.

Aphrodite jeta un regard à celui qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait l'air triste mais ses yeux turquoise possédaient un éclat sincère.

- Ça va ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- Aph'…

- Shun, ne pose pas la question quand tu connais la réponse. Athéna est rentrée ?

- Comme tu peux le constater. Elle a ordonné que les apprentis se rendent à Atlantis, Poséidon veut bien les protéger. Il y a eu de nombreuses victimes la nuit dernière mais aucun des élèves des Ors n'a été touché.

- Camus s'est fait enlever, murmura le Gold. Pourquoi lui ? Dis le moi Shun, je t'en prie. Je…c'était mon ami, on s'entendait vraiment bien. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent tout deux assis côte à côte un long moment. Puis Aphrodite reprit la parole :

- C'est parce qu'Érèbe a besoin d'un réceptacle n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible en effet. Apollon a décidé de nous aider, il a eu une brève vision d'Érèbe réincarné ; c'était un homme aux longs cheveux vert d'eau. Mais ça n'arrivera pas forcement, reprit rapidement Andromède.

- Merde ! Ça veut dire que si on n'arrive pas à le sauver à temps…on devra l'affronter. Et le tuer.

- Pas nécessairement. Regarde moi, je suis le mieux placé pour te le dire.

Aphrodite se tourna à demi vers Shun et le regarda avec espoir mais ne dit rien. Il connaissait les tourments qu'Andromède avait éprouvé après la guerre sainte contre Hadès parce qu'il avait été son amant. Même si maintenant il allait mieux il en avait gardé des séquelles. Le Chevalier des Poissons se sentait faible, voire même maladif: il été arrivé peu de temps après l'enlèvement sur les lieux quelques instants après Angelo qui aidait Mû –en état de choc- à rejoindre son temple. Pour sa part il avait rejoint Saga, descendu du treizième temple. Ils étaient les plus proches, Shura et Aiolos s'occupant des blessés. De nombreux remords l'assaillaient, notamment celui d'être arrivé trop tard.

- Si j'étais arrivé un tout petit peu plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher ça.

Saori passa une main lasse sur son visage: elle tournait en rond devant la statue d'Athéna depuis plusieurs heures sous le regard attentif de Shion et Dôko.

- Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver!

La déesse avait désormais un air agressif. Ses traits figés dans la colère n'avaient plus rien d'avenant. La barrière protectrice qu'elle avait érigée autour du Sanctuaire n'avait pas été brisée, l'incendie avait été déclenché directement de l'intérieur et avait magnifiquement bien détourné l'attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'investigateur de tout cela était une personne dotée d'une grande ruse.

- Érèbe a besoin d'un réceptacle comme bon nombre de dieux. Il faut croire qu'il a choisi Camus, fit-elle avec une mine sombre. Nous devons le récupérer et le plus vite sera le mieux. J'ai besoin de savoir qui a l'a enlevé, envoyez une équipe là où ce cher dieu est scellé, je dois avoir toutes les informations possibles.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à l'actuel Grand Pope, elle se dirigea telle une tornade vers son temple, en commençant à élaborer un plan. Dôko eut un sourire narquois à l'attention de son ami :

- Bon et bien je te laisse t'en occuper. L'élaboration de plan, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

- Lâcheur, répondit-il avec un regard noir.

- Tout à fait.

**Rive du fleuve ****Érèbe****, 2000**

Camus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir autour de lui. Les ténèbres qui régnaient provoquaient une atmosphère pesante. L'air moite de transpiration avait une odeur métallique, une odeur de sang. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qui était aveugle mais la pièce qui était sombre. Il sentait à peine son corps engourdi, il tenta néanmoins de remuer doucement. Ses poignets étaient relevés au-dessus de sa tête, attachés par d'épaisses chaines, ses genoux étaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Le Chevalier voulut se relever mais il retomba, sans force. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, son dernier souvenir était celui de Milo courant vers lui, les mains tendues pour le rattraper alors qu'il s'effondrait. Puis il avait ces cauchemars. Un bruit le fit sursauter. Une belle jeune femme entra dans la pièce, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux reins se soulevaient à chacun de ses pas, elle avait une fine tresse attachée sur le côté avec un riche bijoux d'argent sertie de pierres précieuses et portait de longues boucles d'oreilles en or blanc.

- On dirait que tu t'es enfin décidé à ouvrir les yeux, gueule d'ange.

Camus haussa les sourcils à l'entente du surnom, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge tirant un sourire moqueur à son interlocutrice.

- Tu n'arrives pas à parler ?

Le Verseau lui adressa un regard d'un froid polaire. La femme plissa dangereusement ses yeux céladon. Elle s'approcha et se baissa, plaçant son visage tout près du sien. Son animosité était parfaitement palpable.

- Fais attention, Chevalier. Tu es peut-être destiné à devenir le réceptacle d'Érèbe, mais tu ne l'es pas encore, et en attendant il nous a donné la permission de faire ce que nous voulons de toi à condition de ne pas te tuer.

Les yeux du Chevalier s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement sous la surprise. Il venait de comprendre où il était et pourquoi. Sa respiration se coupa brutalement quand il reçut une puissante gifle au visage, un liquide chaud envahit sa bouche. Il pencha sa tête, un filet de sang s'échappant d'une des commissures de ses lèvres. Il sentit une douloureuse entaille sur sa joue. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue :

- Lyssa !

L'interpellée se tourna vers la voix, un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux si étranges –car si l'un avait la couleur de l'étain, l'autre était gris perle déconseillaient à quiconque de lui désobéir.

- Moira avait besoin de te voir. Je m'occupe de lui.

Lyssa tourna les talons avec une moue boudeuse. L'homme rentra en fermant la porte derrière lui, sa chevelure opaline toute ébouriffée flottait dans sa nuque à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Je suis Dolos. C'est moi qui t'ai emmené ici.

« C'est un cauchemar, pensa Camus avec ce qui ressemblait à du désespoir. Je ne me réveillerai jamais ! Milo ! Sauve-moi ! »En apparence, son visage restait impassible, ne s'abaissant pas à montrer la moindre de ses émotions s'affichaient. Le Chevalier des glaces s'affaissa contre le mur, les chaines qui le retenaient firent couler son sang sur ses bras. Des bleus recouvraient l'endroit où les bracelets métalliques lui enserraient les poignets. Il étouffa un cri sous le regard presque admiratif de Dolos.

- Tu es courageux, Verseau. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon dieu t'a choisi.

Il s'agenouilla devant le prisonnier et lui fit boire de l'eau. Au début, il recracha tout mais finalement, il avala le liquide cristallin.

- Tu es perdu, Verseau, murmura l'homme au regard diaboliquement intelligent. Rien ne te sauvera, tu ne reverras plus la lumière, ton cœur est déjà plongé dans les ténèbres.

Seul le silence répondit, Dolos se releva et sortit de la pièce, qui ressemblait d'avantage à une prison. Il voulait juste briser son adversaire pour le plonger dans des ténèbres si profondes qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul, il laissait aux autres le soin de le torturer.

- Je t 'ai enfin trouvé corps de mon dieu, il ne reste plus qu'à accomplir le rituel qui permettra l'incarnation d'Érèbe en ce monde. Et après ce sera la fin des dieux.

Camus se hissa légèrement pour soulager la douleur qu'il avait aux poignets lui tirant une grimace. « Milo va venir, j'en suis sûr. »Il ferma les yeux, fatigué. « Oui, il viendra, il m'a promis qu'il me retrouverait où que je sois. »

_Camus fixait le ciel resplendissant d'étoiles, la lune éclairait son délicat visage de neige et se reflétait dans ses magnifiques orbes saphir, faisant briller ses cheveux d'un rare bleu paon. Il entourait ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine de ses bras frêles. Il aimait la fraicheur de la nuit. Un coup de vent fit voler des pétales smalts et une se déposa sur sa tête._

_- Tu vas bien?_

_Le jeune français tourna la tête vers sa droite, un jeune garçon le regardait avec un sourire franc et enfantin. Celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés. Son interlocuteur se contenta d'hocher la tête, comprenant parfaitement l'anglais que le nouvel arrivant avait utilisé._

_- Je suis Milo._

_Cette fois-ci, Camus sourit. Sans raison spécifique, à part peut-être en voyant celui si communicatif du futur Scorpion._

_- Camus._

_- Tu ressembles à un ange, souffla Milo._

_Ils rougirent tous les deux, l'un en se rendant conte de ce qu'il venait de dire et l'autre par gêne. Le silence s'installa._

_- Tu sais…si jamais tu as des problèmes, je te retrouverai ! Où que tu sois ! Je te le promets._

_Camus se figea, les yeux légèrement écarquillés._

_- Merci, murmura-t-il mal à l'aise._

_- Ami ?_

_- Hum…avec plaisir !_

_Leurs mains se mêlèrent. C'est ainsi que cette promesse fut scellée._

_J'aime les soirs sereins et beaux, j'aime les soirs,_

_Soit qu'ils dorent le front des antiques manoirs_

_Ensevelis dans les feuillages ;_

_Soit que la brume au loin s'allonge en bancs de feu ; _

_Soit que mille rayons brisent dans un ciel bleu _

_A des archipels de nuages._

_Oh ! regardez le ciel ! cent nuages mouvants, _

_Amoncelés là-haut sous le souffle des vents,_

_Groupent leurs formes inconnues ;_

_Sous leurs flots par moments flamboie un pâle éclair. _

_Comme si tout à coup quelque géant de l'air _

_Tirait son glaive dans les nues._

_Le soleil, à travers leurs ombres, brille encor ; _

_Tantôt fait, à l'égal des larges dômes d'or, _

_Luire le toit d'une chaumière ; _

_Ou dispute aux brouillards les vagues horizons ; _

_Ou découpe, en tombant sur les sombres gazons, _

_Comme de grands lacs de lumière._

_Puis voilà qu'on croit voir, dans le ciel balayé, _

_Pendre un grand crocodile au dos large et rayé, _

_Aux trois rangs de dents acérées ; _

_Sous son ventre plombé glisse un rayon du soir ; _

_Cent nuages ardents luisent sous son flanc noir _

_Comme des écailles dorées._

_Puis se dresse un palais. Puis l'air tremble, et tout fuit. _

_L'édifice effrayant des nuages détruit _

_S'écroule en ruines pressées ; _

_Il jonche au loin le ciel, et ses cônes vermeils _

_Pendent, la pointe en bas, sur nos têtes, pareils _

_A des montagnes renversées._

_Ces nuages de plomb, d'or, de cuivre, de fer, _

_Où l'ouragan, la trombe, et la foudre, et l'enfer _

_Dorment avec de sourds murmures, _

_C'est Dieu qui les suspend en foule aux cieux profonds, _

_Comme un guerrier qui pend aux poutres des plafonds _

_Ses retentissantes armures._

_Tout s'en va ! Le soleil, d'en haut précipité, _

_Comme un globe d'airain qui, rouge, est rejeté _

_Dans les fournaises remuées, _

_En tombant sur leurs flots que son choc désunit _

_Fait en flocons de feu jaillir jusqu'au zénith _

_L'ardente écume des nuées._

_Oh ! contemplez le ciel ! et dès qu'a fui le jour, _

_En tout temps, en tout lieu, d'un ineffable amour, _

_Regardez à travers ses voiles ; _

_Un mystère est au fond de leur grave beauté, _

_L'hiver, quand ils sont noirs comme un linceul, l'été, _

_Quand la nuit les brode d'étoiles._

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que vous continuerez de lire _**: D**

_Pour ne pas changer, le poème est encore de Victor Hugo et s'appelle « Soleils Couchants »._

_A bientôt._


End file.
